Kelsey Winslow
"Yellow Ranger, Rescue ready!" Kelsey Winslow is the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger of the Lightspeed Rangers. She is also referred to as Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger or Lightspeed Rescue Yellow Ranger, though these are more in reference to the show than proper labels. History Kelsey is extremely active physically, being a professional mountain climber and overall extreme sports enthusiast. She takes the job as the Lightspeed Rescue Yellow Ranger, seeing it as the most exciting thing of which she's ever heard. Kelsey recently reconciled with her grandmother, whose preoccupation with wealth and indifference towards Kelsey drove the two apart. Kelsey is very much a free spirit, who loves extreme sports. She's very agile, and good at making quick decisions. However, she's also rather impulsive, hotheaded and often will attack without thinking out the consequences. This is shown when, after failing to correctly do a mission, she was nearly killed and had to be hospitalized. Out of all the Rangers, Kelsey has the closest relationship with Chad, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. They are often seen doing activities together, like martial arts. Kelsey returned to extreme sports following the collapse of Lightspeed (starting with an extreme sports comp) after defeating Queen Bansheera and her forces to save Mariner Bay. Legacy of Power The Lightspeed Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Kelsey and the other Lightspeed Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Yellow Lightspeed Ranger Zords *Haz Rescue 4 **Rail Rescue 4 **OmegaZord 4 *Lifeforce Megazord Arsenal *Rescue Blaster *Thermo Blaster *Rescue Drill *V-Lancer *Lightspeed Cycle *Rescue Morpher *Battle Booster Ranger Key The Yellow Lightspeed Ranger Key is Kelsey's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger. Although it has not been used, it has been seen in the Scanner App. Notes *Although never referred to as it in the show, Kelsey's Ranger file for Lightspeed Rescue lists her Ranger designation as "Yellow 4". *Kelsey's personality is a stark contrast from her Sentai Counterpart. Where as she is carefree, he is more uptight. *Kelsey is the first Yellow Ranger to wield an arsenal item before the intended Ranger, otherwise known as Carter. ("Up To The Challenge") *Kelsey is one of the many female yellow rangers to have her sentai counterpart to be male. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 4